<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night Of Rest by Camerahead12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332797">Night Of Rest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camerahead12/pseuds/Camerahead12'>Camerahead12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angstober2020 [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Destiel Promptober 2020 (Supernatural), M/M, Movie Night, The Author Regrets Everything, Traditions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camerahead12/pseuds/Camerahead12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Thirty-One; Holiday Traditions</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angstober2020 [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Destiel Promptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night Of Rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And it is done!!</p><p> I tired to post this last night, but fell asleep. In my defense it was Halloween and my daughters birthday, so I was kinda exhausted.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  “No!” Dean yells, slamming his fist down on the table. “I’m not telling you again.”</p><p>  Sam groans and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Dean, seriously –”</p><p>  “Don’t you ‘Dean, seriously’ me,” he snaps. “Every day we bust our asses. Three hundred and sixty-five days a year we keep the monsters at bay. All I’m askin’ is to keep with tradition and not hunt on one of those days.”</p><p>  Sam rolls his eyes at him. “We don’t hunt on every single one of those. We do have breaks.”</p><p>  “That’s not the point! This is the one day a year that’s always been guaran-fucking-teed. It’s like our one paid vacation.” Dean says looking over at Castiel. “Help me out here!”</p><p>  Castiel holds up his hands and shakes his head. “I’m staying out of this.”</p><p>  Shooting him an annoyed glare, Dean turns back to Sam. “We ain’t working.”</p><p>  “So you rather chance someone dying because you want your paid vacation, or whatever?” He challenges.</p><p>  “No one is going to die,” he sighs feeling some of the adrenaline start to seep out of him. “I mean, it’s our day, man. We’ve always gotten this one day.”</p><p>  Sam gives him a long hard look before closing his eyes, the tense from their fight relaxing. “Fine,” he sighs. “Under the condition that first thing tomorrow we leave for Omaha.”</p><p>  Dean gives a celebratory yell and fist pumps the air. “Hell yes!”</p><p>  “I’m serious, Dean!”</p><p>  “Yeah, yeah, I hear ya,” he says rolling his eyes, and linking arms with Castiel. He starts to lead him down the hallway towards his “bat cave”.</p><p>  Castiel gives him a questioning glance, glancing behind them. “I think Sam is making popcorn.”</p><p>  “Better be,” Dean chuckles. “We got a night of horror movies to watch.”</p><p>  Only when they are in front of the room does Dean let go of Castiel’s arm. They both settle on the couch as Dean grabs the remote turning on the TV and booting up Netflix.</p><p>  Before any of them realize it, it’s well past midnight and they’ve binged their way through three different horror classics before Sam calls it a night. He reminds Dean about their case for the morning and retires to his room.</p><p>  Dean stretches his arms out over his head, listening to his back pop in a few different places before turning to Cas. “Guess we should call it a night, huh?”</p><p>  Castiel gives him a shrug. “I am not the one who requires sleep. But I have a feeling Sam is going to wake you up earlier than you usually get up just as punishment.”</p><p>  Dean groans and shakes his head. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”</p><p>  Even when Dean hits the power button on the TV, they sit there in silence. A part of Dean doesn’t wangt to go back to the same ol’ same ol’, even though he knows they have to. Slowly he pries himself up from the couch, and Castiel follows suit..</p><p>  “Tonight was nice,” Dean says rubbing the back of his neck. “Thanks for stayin’.”</p><p>  Castiel gives him a soft smile. “Of course, Dean.”</p><p>  Castiel walks him to his bedroom and Dean gives him a pat on the shoulder before squeezing it. “Thanks again. See you in the morning.”</p><p>  “Sweet dreams,” Castiel says as Dean closes the door, listening to the sound of feathers.</p><p>  He plops down on this bed face first, smiling to himself Keeping the tradition was totally worth Sammy probably messing with his sleep. It was long past time that Castiel got initiated into their family things. And with that thought, Dean falls into a restful sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos give me a high!! ^_^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>